legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
N7 Weapons
The N7 line of weaponry was developed for use by True Blood Forces in late 9 ABY by Niyalus Severn at Omega Labs. After the initial line was created the designs were then produced by HMWA for use by all True Blood Forces. Like the N7 Armour also designed by Niyalus, it was illegal to privately own or purchase any of these weapons by decree of the Royal Court, the N7 line of weaponry also comes with an anti-tamper device built in designed to stop anyone from interfering with the weapon this along with the tracking device placed in all weapons has made sure that they do not fall into the hands of the Underworld. The N7 Pistol was based off of the Imperial SC-4 Blaster Pistol created by SoroSuub. Like the SC-4, the N7 Pistol contained a tracking device in the grip which recorded when and where the weapon was fired to an Orupian tracking computer, like many blaster pistols the N7 has a stun shot and full power firing mode. The N7 Pistol was deployed as a side arm for the Blitztroopers, Dragon Guard, Handmaidens of Princess Stargazer, Orupian Royal Fleet and the Orupian Royal Guard. Spectre Agents were able to requisition the N7 Pistol, however the tracking device in their model of it was disabled due to the sensitivity of their assignments. The N7 Carbine was based off of the Rebel RK-47 "Whistler" Carbine, considered to be a direct upgrade of the Whistler the N7 Carbine, has increased fire power while maintaining the rate of fire and relatively light weight which made the Whistler popular among the Rebel Alliance. The N7 has also had a second grip attached along with the possible upgrades of a torch on the barrel or a laser sight, like many carbines it has a stun and full power shot mode. The N7 Carbine was deployed as one of three optional main firearms for the Blitztroopers, Dragon Guard, Handmaidens of Princess Stargazer and the Orupian Royal Guard. Spectre Agents were able to requisition the N7 Carbine, however the tracking device in their model of it was disabled due to the sensitivity of their assignments. The N7 Slugthrower was based off of the Fletchette Launcher used during the clone wars, similar in design with little need of improvement the N7 Slugthrower was both an anti-personnel weapon when one sort of ammunition was used, with one canister being able to take out a squad of soldiers while the anti-vehicle rounds contained five, eleven centimeter-long missiles which were able to effect a concentrated area of five meters in diameter as well as penetrate up to ten centimeters of durasteel armour, these were used as effective countermeasures against airspeeders and other light repulsorcraft. The N7 Slugthrower was deployed as one of three optional main firearms for the Blitztroopers, Dragon Guard and the Orupian Royal Guard. Spectre Agents were able to requisition the N7 Slugthrower, however the tracking device in their model of it was disabled due to the sensitivity of their assignments. The N7 Rifle was based off of the Imperial DC-15 Blaster Rifle, the N7 Rifle came with a series of upgrades a laser sight, a scope, larger energy clip for use as an assault rifle. The N7 Rifle had two modes of fire, single shot and burst shot, the former being used to take out a single target from range where as the latter is used for engaging multiple targets at once. The N7 Rifle was deployed as one of three optional main firearms for the Blitztroopers, Dragon Guard and the Orupian Royal Guard. Spectre Agents were able to requisition the N7 Rifle, however the tracking device in their model of it was disabled due to the sensitivity of their assignments. Foot Note This is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Weapons